Tyler's Trainer
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Tyler asks Alejandro's help as his personal fitness instructor although Alejandro demands a lot more than that...Alejandro/Tyler Dom/Sub Games.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or associated characters.

Author's Note: Tyler/Alejandro awesomeness. Just beware of inviting Alejandro to be your workout trainer because he is hard and he doesn't just take being your "trainer" unless he controls everything. My Alejandro muse really is dirty which is interesting because otherwise, I would never think or write stuff like this. Other moral lesson is Alejandro loves to play rough, dirty, and dominate.

"Come on 2 more! Are you a man or not? You must really feel it!" Tyler grunted and strained out the last two reps and then let the bar collapse behind him exhausted. At the time, having Alejandro be his workout buddy and trainer instead of Eva seemed like a good idea. He found out it really wasn't and that by some miracle he was even more demanding and extreme than even Eva had been which was amazing as she was a very fierce woman. But then again, she wasn't as interested in him as much and more focused on herself. So he had decided to try to find a guy buddy to help but first he decided to try out for that reality show Total Drama and show his skills. He had first met Alejandro on that reality tv show Total Drama where Alejandro almost won. Tyler had tried out and they said he wasn't good enough or something, a total joke. Well, it wasn't his fault if he was occasionally clumsy! He was good at sports! Just not…all the time. Something always happened, but he was still good! Like at volleyball, dodgeball, football, soccer, lacrosse…yeah, he was so good that the coaches refused to let him play as he made everyone else look bad! With his superstrength and speed, he would have dominated that game! But anyways after Alejandro came in second place, Tyler received a card inviting him to some reunion and he saw Alejandro again. Alejandro was meeting with all his fans and the rejects and suddenly saw Tyler and made his way over. Tyler was surprised when Alejandro randomly offered to train Tyler. It turned out that Alejandro had a photographic memory and actually remembered Tyler talking about needing a trainer and Alejandro had been bored. Tyler eagerly accepted much to his sometimes regret.

"You're…evil" he panted staring at a shirtless Alejandro. Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't make you do something you couldn't do. You completed, didn't you? As the saying goes, no pain, no gain and pain is weakness leaving the body and what not."

"Well then I must have made a lot of gains and am immune to pain by now," Tyler grumbled doing a set of cool down pushups Alejandro insisted he do after every set. Alejandro let out a smile.

"But you have, haven't you? Think of how much you progressed these last two weeks." Tyler struggled to lift himself back up but collapsed, his arms finally done for now and feeling like noodles. But it was true, the extreme shock training Alejandro made him do broke through that unfortunate plateau Tyler had been having and added another two inches average to all muscle groups as well as 15 pounds of new muscle.

"Fine, but you're still one evil, evil man," Tyler groaned. Alejandro just smiled and moved closer. Picking up Tyler, he started running his tongue down the jock's body and Tyler gave a low moan of enjoyment. Shifting Tyler over, he started giving one of his famous massages and he enjoyed the squirms and moans of enjoyment as Tyler sighed again.

"Ooh, so….so good. Yeah, that feels…harder! Heh…yeah, you're so goooood…" Alejandro leaned his head near Tyler's.

"Say it," he whispered. Tyler shook his head and Alejandro's eyes lit up in challenge.

"You want to play rough huh? I'll show you rough." Tyler looked at him confused when Alejandro leaned over and gently bit his ear, rubbing it with his long tongue again. Tyler's eyes rolled back as he moaned again pushing himself closer. Alejandro loomed over him as he removed his mouth. Tyler couldn't help the whine of dissatisfaction of Alejandro's removal that escaped. Alejandro's eyes seemed to glow and were the only things Tyler could focus on.

"Beg," he whispered and Tyler whined again, shaking his head. Alejandro frowned.

"Beg," he growled as he pushed Tyler harder against the ground. Tyler whined again and Alejandro smiled. He traced a finger down Tyler's spine and felt the teen shiver in tension.

"You know what it is you have to do," he whispered. Tyler lay still.

"Fine," he mumbled. "Alejandro knows best and is my master and trainer and I am his pet and any enjoyment I have either must come from him or be allowed with his permission. Also, I obey every command he gives me with no complaint and let him have control of all things. Happy now?" he asked, looking at Alejandro. Alejandro gives him a predatory smile.

"Yes pet, that is exactly what I want to hear. And never forget it," he whispered, his breath ghosting over Tyler's ear. Deftly slipping his fingers under Tyler's workout shirt, he smoothly yanked it off. Tyler tried not to think about where Alejandro learned that skill as he shivered in the cool air on his overheated skin from his workout. Alejandro pulled Tyler against him, kissing and tracing down his muscled chest.

"So good pet," Alejandro murmured as he traced each contour with his mouth and hands. Tyler tried to push himself closer against Alejandro and Alejandro responds similarly. Tyler licks tentatively back eliciting a hiss of approval as Alejandro's eyes darken in lust. Alejandro started to thumb at the entrance of Tyler's pants and then with another quick yank pulls the sweatpants off leaving Tyler in just his boxers. Alejandro eyed him hungrily, actually licking his lips in anticipation which was yet another additional turn on for Tyler. Tyler feeling emboldened despite the obvious bulge there makes a move to remove his boxers. Alejandro's eyes narrow and completely focus on his hands. Tyler smiled at Alejandro's laser-like focus as he started playing with it, enjoying seeing how Alejandro's eyes shifted back and forth following the motion. If Alejandro was going to play, so was he. He enjoyed the power he had over the bigger man which made up for the way Alejandro had been running the show earlier. After a few minutes of tense anticipation, Alejandro had enough. Letting out a roar, he tackled and forced Tyler beneath him.

"E-enough of that. You're not allowed to do that without my permission pet. If I say you can do that then fine but now is not the time. If you want to play with fire, you're going to get burned."

"Then remove your pants, it's not fair I'm the only one who's almost naked," Tyler whined. Alejandro leered and Tyler winced with the pleading he had said that with. So much for power. Alejandro smirked as he ever so slowly unbuckled his jeans, deliberately dragging it out in punishment for that little stunt Tyler pulled with the boxers and giving him even more of a raging hard on that begged for release. It hurt him, but he knew the tension was killing Tyler with the tenseness as he stared at Alejandro mournfully. Dropping them finally, they both noticed how large his thing was as it pushed against his speedo. The look on Tyler's face was priceless and Alejandro smirked. He leaned in closer.

"This is my friend, Alejandro 2. You and he and I and yours are going to have a fun time together. But for now…" Alejandro slipped his hands beneath Tyler's boxers and squeezed down and Tyler moaned and writhed in pleasure. He pulled the boxers down and smiled at the present that lay waiting for him. Raising it to his mouth, he smiled at how Tyler's eyes were rolled back and he was moaning in pleasure and he hadn't even started yet. Then the real pleasure would begin. Smirking he took Tyler in his mouth and rolled his tongue up and down as Tyler bucked for him.

"You are mine and I am your trainer," he whispered around his mouth as Tyler rolled. He smiled and squeezed down as Tyler let out a particularly mouthwatering cry.

"Imagine how much fun we will have next week and the week after when you and I get even bigger." Tyler's eyes, which had opened after wondering why Alejandro stopped, widened. Alejandro laughed and kissed Tyler affectionately. Tyler looked down at Alejandro.

"What about you?" Alejandro smiled.

"If you want. We could also go for round two later," Alejandro smiled sexily. Tyler beamed up at him.

"Okay. But next time I pleasure you first."

"Permission granted pet," Alejandro winked and moaned as Tyler returned the favor to show just how much appreciation he had for his trainer. His trainer may have been demanding, but always fair and gave such pleasure. He just wondered one thing: how was he going to fit that huge thing in his mouth?


End file.
